shadow wars chapter one
by losthero77
Summary: please note that this well probly be not published becuses ins not of the shadow children its kinda kingdome one


SHADOW WARS  
in a world filled with darkness one kid must change his life from zero to hero  
chapter one:the beginning (remeber ill have to put page by page)  
alarm clock:beep beep  
hero:what  
hero:oh just the alarm clock *alarm stops*  
hero:9:00 ima be late for school  
hero:wheres my uniforme wheres my backpack  
hero:oh i have them in my hand  
*at school*  
hero:wheres tim  
???:wheres tim  
hero:kenny i dont know  
kenny:whats that screaming?  
tim:help me please!  
both:what do you mean?  
bullie:your gonna pay you little brat and your friends too  
h and k (hero and kenny):why us?help!  
*later on*  
h and k:what the hell did you do  
tim:i called him fat  
???:why where you running  
hero:director drake  
director drake:you all got detencion (director with evil face)  
h k and t (hero kenny and tim):no and yes!  
hero and kenny:youll pay tim  
*in detencion*  
hero:looks like only us are here cant we just sneak out?  
tim:your right  
kenny:then lets go  
*after running a hour*  
hero:we are finnaly safe  
kenny:well see ya  
h and t:bye  
*at heroes house*  
hero:finaly home,i should sleep  
girl:help  
hero:who are you  
pearl:pearl  
pearl:help me please  
hero;where are you  
pearl:in your neclace  
*hero breaks his neclace*  
*hero catchs her*  
???:can i borrow your  
hero:ulises  
ulises:ima go  
pearl:i need you to read something  
hero:what  
pearl:the book of chosen ones  
hero:whats that  
pearl:its a book filled with kids who must stop dark  
hero:where is it  
pearl:in the tree of life  
pearl:we should go,but we need for people  
hero:i know ill go get kenny,tim and ulises  
pearl:you do that  
pearl: what should i do i know pracitice on those training tools hero has  
*later on*  
hero:im back

hero:im back  
hero:what did you do?!  
pearl:huh  
hero:you recked my room  
pearl:it wasent a practice room?  
hero:no!  
pearl:im sorry  
hero:its okay  
hero:anyways should we tell them?  
ulises:what?  
kenny:huh?  
tim:what?  
pearl:we need your help to sop dark from destroying the world are you in  
ulises:yes  
tim and ken:okay  
hero:but how well we get there  
pearl:sky  
hero:?  
pearl:sky  
hero:skys a ship  
sky:also i can talk  
hero:whats are first stop  
pearl:mexico,it has a dark knight there  
hero:but we need wepons  
pearl:lest stop in texas for them okay?  
eveyone:okay  
are heroes took days to get to texas  
sky:whe are here  
pearl:thanks sky  
hero weres the weapon shop?  
pearl:there  
???:well be takeing the girl now  
hero:pearl!  
tim:take this  
kenny:tak this  
heroes mind:i have no weapon  
???:ahhhh  
tim:are you okay  
pearl:yes,but whats wrong with hero?  
kenny:he wanted to help but he doesent have a weapon  
pearl:its okay hero  
hero:lets kust go get weapons  
store guy:i have a weapon that no one can controll  
hero:ill take it  
store guy:its one of the best bows  
hero:ill take it already  
store man:here  
hero:it feels good  
hero:demon bow!  
store guy:wow you realy are the choesen one  
pearl:lets go  
hero:now where?  
pearl:rocky mountains  
hero:why  
pearl:there are more chosen ones  
hero:okay  
pearl:but probly dark found them  
hero:then what happens  
pearl:he trains you  
pearl:and makes you find other ones and kill light knights  
hero:lets just hope there just kids  
kenny:lets go already  
after many hours of travleing our heroes reach rocky mountain to find the tree of life  
guarded by some of the chosen ones  
pearl:hero you go!  
hero:why me?  
pearl:your the first choesen one  
hero:here we go  
???:its!  
???:woohoo  
hero:?  
unk:my names unk  
elite:my my names elite  
dezz:the names dezz  
hero:guys come over here  
everyone:nice to meet you  
pearl:we have to take the book of the chosen ones  
unk:why?  
tim:we got to save the other chosen ones  
u,d,e(unk,dezz,elite):your right  
kenny:what are we waiting for  
ulises:lets go already  
hero:but where?  
pearl:fire kingdom  
hero:wheres that?  
unk:wait,but a dark knights there!  
pearl:your right but,we have to stop the knight  
dezz:shes right  
elite:lets go already  
end of chapter 1


End file.
